Asa Argent - The Hale Fire Saviour
by CRMB
Summary: Allison Argent had an older brother, who died. Asa Argent saved the Hales from the fire and they saved him. What happens when the Agrents' come back in town years later. Finding out Asa Argent is alive and is Peter Hale mate. Also the whole Hale family is alive.


**I do not own Teen Wolf or it's character's.**

 **Summary **

**Allison Argent had an older brother, who died. Asa Argent saved the Hales from the fire and they saved him. What happens when the Agrents' come back in town years later. Finding out Asa Argent is alive and is Peter Hale mate. Also the whole Hale family is alive.**

\- **Before the fire Asa Argent is 20 years old**

\- **Before the fire Peter Hale 24**

\- **Before the fire Laure Hale 18**

\- **Before the fire Derek Hale 16**

Asa Argent knew all his live about werewolfs, the creatures in the nigh under mother moon. His family holding shot guns to their heads. Not just the cold blues eyes who killed an innocent, the blood red eyes of an alpha but killing innocent gold eyes. Not all monsters do monasteries. Humans can also been the monsters in the night, you can watch the news and know that. That what Kate is a monster, a demon his demon.

He run onto his mud bike with his bow on his back. The papers he saw in Kate room, on planning to kill the Hale tonight. Kate left 10 minutes ago. He doesn't really know Hales but Asa always found him self attracted to Peter Hale, like the world would fall apart without him. Asa knows doing this is going to change his life but not trying to save innocent family will scar his heart. He a hunter, they save the innocent from being hunted or that what a hunter means to him. Full train Argent hunter not meant to save werewolf but he is going to save them. He doesn't want to kill even if this mean leaving his non-so-loving family, the only think he's going to miss is his baby sister Alison.

He jumps off his bike, see a low fire that just got lit. Mountain ash barrier around the house, children screaming and parents begging for their children lifes. He thinks about Alison screaming dying. See Kate minions at the back of the house, from where he is lets an arrow go, through the first man gun hand. He dose the same to the next man, then more arrow but thought there knees. Asa see Talia looking at him with the rest of her family, not knowing what happening as he goes closer to the house. "Do you know where there is a line of mo-ash with out fire" ask as low and clear to the trapped werewolfs. They all shake their head and Ase walks around there house to Kate, with the bow in his hand ready to firer. Before he can Kate shoot him in the arm and he drops the bow. He try to be brave knowing this is the end. She smirks point to the Hales. "which one are you fucking". He had no ideal what she means. "Oh your not your just a were-lover" she sneers and shoot the gun at him again. He falls down on the ground heavy. "I'm just do-doing the-the wright thing" Kate laugh. "Me to" she pulls the trigger again, then leaves leaving her flesh and blood for dead.

Asa failed the Hales are going to die and he is do. He hears one of the baby stop crying, he know that baby his dead or dying. He plainly rolls onto his front, then start to low crawl. Using the mud and grass to pull him self to the burning house. His feeling light headed, blood all over the ground. He screams as the pain is pushing to another level, feeling the heat from the fire. Asa knows the only way to cross out the mountain ash barrier, is to push his arm into the flames. His whole arm is shaking, his fingers are burning, he pushing his arm even more in the fire, he can feel the hot ash on the ground, the barrier is breaking, most his arm is in the fire, then his passes out.

Talia has no idea where this man came from, he looks around 20, shaggy light brown hair and is also a hunter. First she thought he was planning evil game he's hunter but he got shot for her family. She looks around at her family all still alive, even the human the fire is not at it's full blast yet. Then her brother baby stop crying, this child we don't know if he's a wolf. The wolfs in her family haven't got burn yet but soon all are going to die. At least her three children are safe but still young and shouldn't grow up yet. Tears falling down her face Peter in her arm, the young man she brought up when their parent died. Outside she see the man she doesn't know pass out, but at the same time the barrier comes down.

All the Hales run at the house and Peter lefts up Asa into his arms. As the last person get out the house, in that second the house falls to bits. Peter falls to his knees Asa safe in his arm, he hears Asa slowing heart beat. Peter is taking all of Asa pain away, trying to take every last bit. Talia puts her hand on Peter shoulder, "how's the boy" her sweet voice flows. Peter put Asa gently on the ground Asa head in his lap and he looks at his sister, "he my mate this-this man his my-my mate he CAN'T DIE".

Asa In that second opens his eyes, see set of lovely eyes and sexy face. "Is-is ev-everyone alive". Peter looks into blue open sea eyes, his mates and nods. "Let me let us save you the bite can save you". "I've be werewolf" peter fingers throught mates hair, "you just saves a lot of werewolf and yes you would be one to". Tear fall down Asa face "it was the right thing to do, werewolf or not your family innocent not like mine". Peter just work out in his arms is an Argent "become a wolf become a hale". Ace can feel his life leaving him "do you mean it that we will become family". Peter eyes turn gold "you already your my soulmate, please don't die don't even know your name". Asa looks around at the Hale all of them looking at their saviour, "Please can you save me, I always wanted to be someone other half". Asa passes out, Peter howls and Talia bits Asa nick, the un-burn wrist and two other places.

All the werewolf have all healed, there only two adult humans one child and they are fine now. All watching their saviour hoping for he to take the bite, Derek, Laura and Cora turn up. "What happen who did all this, Asa all right" Laura says shaken up. Peter looks at her "Asa" his voice say loving.

Asa bite marks healed, gun shot healed, his melted arm turns to just burn marks and looking like it's going to stay like that.

Asa open his eyes glowing gold, an Argent is a werewolf and also Peter Hales soulmate.


End file.
